The Act of Deception: The 98th Hunger Games (SYOT CLOSED)
by Katie Blake
Summary: Katniss died in The Hunger Games, and her flame never grew more than a spark. The capitol residents have still not learned their lesson, and are continuing to host the cruel Hunger Games. There are 24 more tributes. 24 children. 23 other people who cannot be trusted. 23 people who will die at the hands of another, or the capitol. Who will be victorious?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a story on this website. The Act of Deception: The 98th Hunger Games is a SYOT style Hunger Games fan fiction. I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights to The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing author Suzanne Collins. I don't have a specific date in which I'm closing the SYOT applications. The closing date will just be whenever I pick my full tribute cast. Thank you to anyone who decides to take the time to submit a tribute. I really appreciate it! Like most SYOT authors do, the more you comment the more I may be compelled to help your tribute out...but it also depends how the story flows and how people react to the tributes. This story is rated teen because The Hunger Games contains pretty dark themes as all Hunger Games fans know. I really hope you all enjoy this story! Below is the tribute form if you'd like to submit a tribute. Private message me with the form filled out so I can check it out. I will only be looking for forms in my Private Messages, so make sure to submit them there. I will update more once I get my full cast. This first chapter is from the game makers point of view. All of my story from the tributes, to the people in the capital will be written in first person. At the bottom of this chapter you will find the tribute form. Okay, let's get started with, The Act of Deception: The 98th Hunger Games!**

 **Adelaar Velez**

I pick up a picture of my mother and I. It's from when I was younger, I'd say about the time of the second rebellion. It has a faint crack across the frame, splitting my mother and I up. Ironic. I drag my finger across the crack, tracing the spiderweb like tears in the delicate glass. We haven't talked in years. After the second rebellion, my mother was distraught. She actually was one of the few capitol citizens to believe the puny rebels. Ridiculous. I still keep the picture because she is my mother after all, even if we aren't close. I place the frame down and walk over to my red velvet couch. I rub my thumb and pointer finger together out of nervousness. It's a habit I started to get once I became Head Gamemaker.

It's a quite stressful job, because the fate of the capitol's entertainment is in my hands. If the president or the capitol citizens aren't pleased, I suffer the consequences. Which is unfair to me, because I cannot help if the tributes that are reaped don't have interesting personalities. It's happened years back where Gamemakers have been sent to death for doing an inadequate job. I won't let this happen to me. I will do everything in my power to let this years games be the best anyone has ever seen. I will be praised for my work.

I reach towards the pearl white nightstand containing my journal where I plan my twists and turns for the games. I smirk as I think of a wonderful way to get everyone to remember my name. I scribble it down quickly, worried the thought will disappear from my mind. Once it's written, I hold up the notebook and stare at it. Some of the dark ink is starting to smear. I can't help but smile at the thought of becoming a world class celebrity.

No one will forget the name Adelaar Velez.

 **There was a small taste of our Head Gamemaker. What does he have up his sleeve for these games? We will see more of him as the story progresses, and we will hopefully soon get to meet our tributes. If you would like to submit your tribute, I would really appreciate it. You don't have to of course, you can just read along :). Reviews would also be appreciated. Thank you for reading! Below is the submission form.**

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Gender (M/F/if your character is neither male nor female what pronouns and what the capitol sees them as):

District (give your top three):

Family (parents,siblings,their relationships with family):

Hair (color, length, texture):

Skintone:

Specific Features (optional) (freckles,scars,etc):

Volunteer or reaped:

Reaction to being reaped/volunteering:

If they volunteered why?:

Other relationships (friends, significant others):

How they feel about the Games:

What place do you feel they will come in (Doesn't mean they'll get this place but I like to hear what you think):

Range of training score (1-3,4-6,7-9,10-12):

Anything else you'd like to share about this character:

Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This chapter is going to talk about some of our other characters besides our tributes, so you can get to know everything that's going down. They will make more sense later on. Spots are still available, my profile has which spots are taken and the form to submit. Let's get on with Chapter 2 :).**

 **Oliviana Taylor**

I feel a buzz in my left pocket. I sigh as I put down my mascara. I'm meeting someone soon and I need to look fabulous for her. I pull my phone out and see a flash of bright light as more texts appear. They're from her.

 **Xendalia: I'm sorry we can't have our date tonight, husband is coming home from his meeting early.**

 **Oliviana: We've been only texting for weeks, I want to see you. You promised.**

 **Xendalia: I know, but you realize my reputation. If anyone in the capitol finds out, there's no way I'll keep my job.**

 **Oliviana: What's so special about being the mayor of 10? Wouldn't 1 be nicer? I never liked it there.**

 **Xendalia: It's beautiful when you look around. Yes I would want to be ranked up, but I've always wanted this. I don't want to ruin my reputation and lose this.**

 **Oliviana: What about me? You always worry about your job.**

 **Xendalia: Well maybe you should worry about your daughter. It's been years since you've seen her.**

I pause and take a deep breath. My fists tighten as I slam my phone down on to the table. I gave up everything for her, and this is how she repays me? Bringing back my past? I came to the Capitol to live with her and forget about my old family, not to be reminded every two seconds. I need to get out.

I grab my favorite red jacket and slip it on, making sure to let it slide down to show my shoulders. I walk swiftly, ready to do what I need. She can't keep pushing me off like this and expect me to be okay with it.

As I roam the crowded streets of the Capitol, I search over all of the colorful wigs and outfits to try to spot her. Even though she's the mayor of District 10, they allow her the luxury of the Capitol. She's actually one of the only normal looking Capitol citizens. You would almost think she came from District 4 with her dirty blonde hair and deep tan.

Finally I see her. She's walking just as quick, but not towards me.

 **Xendalia Reid**

I knew it was a mistake as soon as I typed out that message. How could I be so careless? I know how she is with her old life.

I hold my head in my hands and think. I need advice but who can I ask? I can't just go around telling every citizen what's going on with my life. Although there is one person, can I trust him?

I've helped him out before when he was in tough spots, so I would hope he would pay me back. He can be mischievous, but he is quite clever and knows how to fix problems. I really want everything to work out. I love Oliviana, but I do care for my husband and my job. How did I get myself into this situation?

I decided it's worth a shot. If anything I can deny the rumors. Who would believe him over me? He's supposed to be smart and cunning, I'm just a kind mayor.

I almost run to his house when I realize how suspicious that'll look. Instead, I keep a fast but steady pace.

When I finally reach where he lives, I don't even knock before he answers.

"So I see you're ready to be payed back? What do you need? Money? Cause I got enough of that. Especially after this year I will," He says. A smirk grows on his face.

I decide not to question what that means. "No, I don't need money. I need advice. I need help covering things up to not ruin things important to me, but they aren't exactly happily looked upon," I try to say as vague as possible. My palms start to sweat, and I hope he doesn't see how nervous I am.

He squints his eyes, studying me. He seems to be calculating every outcome of if he does or doesn't help me. Then a wide but unsettling smile appears on his face and he gives his answer.

"Why not?"

 **I hope you enjoyed learning about these two! What's going on? Who is Xendalia talking to? It will soon make more sense. This idea came to me from a specific submission, but I can't quite say anymore. There will be way more Hunger Games talk soon, but for now I'm adding backstory and other plot points while waiting for tributes. Thanks for reading :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I haven't started the reapings yet, because I'm waiting for some more tributes. A big thank you to everyone who's submitted a tribute or reserved one! It means the world that you're giving me a chance to write my first SYOT. As I say every time, if you would like to submit a tribute, the form and the taken/reserved tributes are on my profile. For now I'm writing stuff about the Capitol and about the tributes I have (before the reaping). Let's get on with this chapter! :)**

 ** _1 month before the reaping_**

 **Delphi Rasha, 13, District 2**

I brush off the dust from my uniform and stare back at the punching bag. I squeeze my fist tightly, and sharply jab at its side. It flies to the left, and I feel cool air whip my curls into my eyes. They bounce freely in front of my vision. Before I can push my hair away, the bag comes charging back and knocks me on to the ground.

I grunt as my body hits the hard blue mat. My sweaty palms are etched with gravel that was left on the floor from previous trainers. The ones that always get stuck in my shoes and that were in the academy playgrounds. I feel a surge of pain shoot up my leg and I try to pull myself up. I push as hard as I can, but my leg gives in and I sink back down.

I hear a group of students snicker.

"Pathetic," I hear a girl state. Another voice chuckles. "It's almost sad they make her train. She's pitiful." They continue to insult me, and it becomes harder for me to breath. The air is sticking to my throat, and my ears start to ring. I can't even hear what they're saying about me anymore.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I hear a deep voice yell. "Accidents happen with equipment all the time. Remember last time you tried to throw a knife Antoniette? It cut my ear and you were banned for weeks. So stop acting like you're better then everyone else." Who I can only assume is Antoniette, screams in frustration and stomps out of the room.

At the surprising sound of someone at my defense, my breathing starts to become normal again.

The boy with the deep voice speaks again. "Hey, do you need help getting up?"

I crane my neck to look at him. He smiles softly. He has thick brown hair, cropped to perfectly fit his face shape. I recognize him. He's one of the best students at the academy. Rumor is he'll be selected to volunteer. When I don't respond at first, his bright blue eyes turn to concern.

"I'm fine thanks," I say and push myself up. There's an uncomfortable silence. I start to turn around, but stop myself. "Thank you," I say to him.

"No problem. You remind me of my little sister Alana. I couldn't sit and watch them do that. I get we train to kill here, but I'm not fond of people like them. We're all here for the same reason. You don't deserve to be treated badly," He picks up a dark blue duffel bag. "Don't let people like that bring you down. They don't deserve your tears," He says and gives me one last reassuring smile.

"Wait!" I yell after him. I rush up to him, my orange tinted hair getting in my eyes once again. "What's your name?"

"Ceres Ostrower."

 **Hope you enjoyed meeting District 2! Don't take it the wrong way, Delphi is not weak, she has a lot of fight in her. She just needs someone to help her believe she can fight back. She doesn't always have the best influences in her life. We will learn more about her and Ceres later on. Review if you would like, they always make me smile knowing people are reading. :) The games are coming close, what will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm at 17 tributes. Only 7 more to go and then we'll have the reapings. Or once I get my District 1 male. I'll most likely only have a few more filler chapters, depending on how fast I get the next tributes. Enjoy the chapter :).**

 _ **1 month before the reaping**_

 **Oliver Wells, 17, District 12**

I smile as my niece Isabella skips over to where my grandfather and I are sitting.

"Ollie!" She squeals. "Look what I found!"

In her palm lies a tiny ladybug, bright red with black spots unique to that one insect. She holds it up to where I can see.

"I named her Lady. She was all alone on a leaf," Isabelle states sadly.

I glance back at Lady and then at Isabella. "Well she isn't alone anymore, she has you!" I tell her. With that, Isabelle's face lights up again, and she dances her way back to the meadow of trees and flowers.

"You know, you're great with her," My grandpa says.

I don't respond at first, and stare at the wood that was unevenly placed to create the bench we're sitting on. "I want her to be happy. To not realize how cruel this world is for as long as she can. To keep her innocence."

There's a silence between us, but it isn't awkward. We're mourning the death of our childhoods. I'm not yet an adult, but every year since my twelfth birthday, I've feared for my life. Once my sister passed, my chances of being reaped skyrocketed. She helped pay for a lot of our food, since I was quite weak as a younger teenager. I began to exercise by myself at home, and trained myself to hunt. Sometimes it's harder to get food though, because our district is so poor and many people hunt. The more hunters, the less animals alive. The less animals alive, the less food for us.

I get grains for my grandfather, Isabella and I in return for my name in the reaping bowl. Grandpa has yelled at me countless times for this, saying I'm putting myself in grave danger;but I know that, it's just, I'll do anything to keep my family alive.

Isabella walks back to us, Lady no longer in her hand.

"Where'd lady go?" I ask her.

"I saw her mommy, and knew I didn't want to keep them apart. I'm not with my mommy, and I wouldn't want that to happen to Lady," She quietly says. Tears start to fill her vision, and I silently curse my sister. I love her so much, but she left this child without a mother. She knows what she did was treason. I tried to save her. I tried...

Desperate to put a smile on my nieces face and distract myself from my thoughts, I change the subject.

"I heard the peacekeepers delivered more paper to District twelve. I gathered some of those special leaves that you can color with," I tell Isabella.

She jumps up and down and skips once more into the house.

My grandfather frowns, his worry lines obvious on his forehead. "You can't hide her from the truth forever," He says.

"I can try," I say frustrated. "We need more food, I'll be back."

"Oliver Wells get back here!"

I ignore him, my feet crunching the already dead leaves that have fallen to the ground.

 ** _At the seam_**

When I make it to The Seam, I can already hear the whispers start to flow through the citizens of District 12. I don't mind them, I'm used to the rumors of what happened that day.

I watch as frowning men and women with dust from head to toe walk in every direction possible. Everyone in 12 tries to make themselves as small as possible. No one wants to be the center of attention.

Luckily for them that's me.

I cough as I inhale dust and fragments of coal. I wipe my face with the back of my hand, and make my way to exchange my safety for food. I feel a surge of anger fill my veins as I think of The Capitol citizens who only need to walk two feet to their fridge to find more food than one person needs in one lifetime. I let it subside. I'm not a bitter person, and I won't let myself turn into one.

I hear a snicker as I feel someone throw one of the newly distributed pieces of paper at the back of my head. I take a deep breath.

The peacekeeper in front of me stands tall and strong, not wanting me to forget who's the boss, even though we're the same height.

"I would like to exchange my name for grains," I tell him as polite as needed. The peacekeepers watch me intently now, and I have to be on my "best behavior". The only reason I don't punch this guy in the face right now is for Isabella.

I know how this part works. I stretch out my arm and wait for the sting from the needle. A drop of shiny red blood drops from the needle, as the peacekeeper types something into a computer. He then stands up abruptly and shoves two bags of grains into my arms. I turn around slow and careful, doing my best to avoid running into other desperate teenagers and coal miners. As I walk away from the peacekeeper station, I'm shoved into by multiple people.

Suddenly, I remember the ball of paper thrown at me. I lean down and pick up the paper that is now covered in black dust. I unwrap it, carefully pulling to not rip it. I brush the dust off, and I finally see the message written for me.

 _ **"With all this food you're getting, you're ought to get reaped. What will happen to little Isabella? Possibly the same as your sister. Watch your back."**_

 **Thanks so much for reading another chapter of my story! Let me know how you like Oliver! What's he going to do with this threat? Or are these just normal to him? We'll see once we get to explore his character more in the reapings. They'll be coming soon! Thanks for reading, and please review! They make me happy and encourage me to write :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long! I've been busy and had some personal stuff going on, but I haven't forgotten :). I'm excited to say we are starting the reapings for The 98th Hunger Games! I still need two more tributes, but I have awhile until I need to write their reapings. If you'd like to submit a tribute, there are two spots left! I have a few types personality/looks wise I'd like, so if you're interested in making a tribute than you can PM me. You can still submit a tribute without asking what I'm currently looking for, cause your tribute may already have it. I want to have a diverse cast of tributes! I will post my full cast on this story once I get every tribute. Sorry for the wait, I hope you'll stick around to read and review. Okay, let's get started with the reapings! :)**

 **Aiden Blackford, 18, District 1**

I leap out of bed thirty minutes before the reapings start. I shove my covers back on my bed, and don't bother to make sure it's neat. I won't be here tomorrow anyway. I'll be in the capitol, feasting on the delicious meals they'll serve me.

When the academy chose me to volunteer, no one was surprised. Even so, I made sure to bask in the glory of being chosen. Students all around me clapped and pat me on the back, and I couldn't help but smile, imagining how much more I'll get when I win.

I throw on a royal blue suit, to bring out my bright impressive eyes. I run my fingers through my dirty blonde hair, that just touches the tip of my ears. I know for sure I'll get sponsors by my looks. I have to make sure they enjoy my personality too, or my whole plan will fall apart.

I stride into the bathroom, avoiding messing up the suit that will make my first impression on the citizens of the capitol. We're one of the richer families in 1, and I've always been glad of that. I glide my fingers across our pearl white walls where there isn't one stain that can be seen. I realize Jenna must've come in here before me, when I notice a mascara brush and something metal by it lying by the sink that once had no clutter around it. I pick up the metal object and lift up an eyebrow. I remember her rolling her eyes and telling me it's to make her eyelashes longer. I don't understand how she uses this, it looks like a death trap.

I shrug and place it carefully back down, and look towards the mirror. I stare at myself, and flash my winning smile. The simple grin that drives everyone wild. I make a mental note to use it when I volunteer.

I slide my hands across my sleeves, clearing any folds or indents I can.

I confidently walk out of the bathroom, running into my sister on the way out.

"Aiden! Jeez, you scared the crap out of me."

I smirk. "Sorry Jenna, I'm really in my head right now, planning how I'll make my way to the end of the games," I say and laugh with confidence.

Her joking smile turns to a frown. "The games...right," She states quietly. She starts to turn, but I place my hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Jenn? You know this is my chance to prove myself!"

"I know, I know, and I'm happy for you it's just..." Her voice trails off.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"I don't want you to die. You've trained yeah, but so have many others, what if someone over powers you, and..and," Jenna's eyes start to fill with tears, and I pull her close.

I'm not that close with many people, but I am with my sister. Our parents had us when they were very young, and for a long time we only had each other.

"I'll be okay, I've worked for this my whole life, and I know what I'm doing."

She pulls away and nods. "Good luck," she tells me. I know I don't need it.

Today is my day.

 **Cecilia Winters, 18, District 1**

"What do we do when the females name is called?" My mother asks me for the third time. I can feel my anger bubbling to the surface, but I take a deep breath and calm myself.

"I volunteer."

"Correct. And what do you do on the way to the stage?"

"Walk with confidence," I respond, the words spilling out of my mouth like velvet. I feel like a robot, stating the right answer to everything my dear mother requests of me. I roll my eyes. This whole thing is stupid.

I didn't want to volunteer, not at all, but if I don't, I'm terrified of what would happen to me when I came home from the reapings.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! You'll bring honor to this family Cecilia!" She shouted.

I take a long held out deep breath.

"Yes ma'am," I grumble.

She smiles, showing a set of fake pearly white teeth. "And who do you mention in the interviews?"

"You. The love and appreciation you have for me, and the amount of time and effort you spent into making me the best I could be, even after surviving a games of your own," I lie through my teeth.

"Perfect," She states. "Now lets get you ready for the reaping."

Mom strides through the hallway, letting her new silky skirt sway. She bought it recently, telling me money wouldn't be a problem once I won. I let myself sigh, but when she looked my way I replaced my frown with a sly smile.

"You're absolutely right mom."

As she beckoned me to follow her, I saw my little sister Stella skip into the room.

"Cecilia I'm so excited for this! I can't wait until it's my turn!" She runs towards my mom and I, her skirt similar to my mothers bouncing with her footsteps. I never understood how my sister and I got raised differently. We've both been training since eight even though she is only thirteen, but she is basically in love with the idea of the games. Me, I hate them;but I don't have a choice. My guess is that I stayed on my own, and went to my dad for advice, while Stella does the opposite.

I laugh awkwardly. "Yeah, um I have to get ready for it," I tell her, tears forming in my eyes. I don't understand where they're coming from, this isn't me. I stare at the unnecessarily bright lights on our ceiling and wait for the water in my eyes to dry, and I look back at Stella. I don't want her to keep this toxic mindset. I want her to be free from my mother. I don't want her to end up like dad.

She has a genuine smile on her face, and walks back to her room, knowing mom wouldn't want to be disturbed for long.

"This is what I picked for the reaping. It's beautiful," Says mom.

I glance at the dress. She wasn't lying, it is beautiful. It's also the same dress mom wore for her reaping. It starts with a dark royal blue and ends in a light baby blue. It's a gorgeous ombre, but I still don't want to wear it.

Usually The Capitol hates hand-me-downs, but my mom was one of the most popular tributes, and got multiple sponsors because of her looks. She never lost them, just slightly aged. District 1 provides many anti-aging products, however.

"Try it on," Mom commands. I wait for her to leave, and slip it on. I stare at myself in the mirror, and I don't look anything like myself.

My light skin is still tanned from the summer, and my wavy blonde hair falls perfectly to my shoulders. I slip on the heels my mom set down for me, and pat down the dress.

In a moment of hesitation, I comb my hair to form a ponytail, only allowing side pieces of hair out to frame my face.

I open the door, and mom beams at me, until she notices my hair. She steps forward, and yanks the ponytail holder out.

"Ow!" I yelp.

"There you go," Mom says as my hair falls in waves. "You look stunning Cecilia!"

I force a smile. "Thank you."

"It's time to go," Mom tells me, nervously glancing at the clock.

 **Aiden Blackford, 18, District 1**

I place my arm out as my finger is pricked. My blood is placed on a piece of paper, and something is typed into the computer. Everyone here seems relaxed, because everyone knows who will be volunteering. No one feels unsafe.

I make my way to the eighteen year old section and meet my two best friends Zach and Jack. A lot of people think they're twins, because their similar names and looks. In reality they aren't related at all, none of us are. We became close through training.

"You ready man?" Zach asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Always have been," I respond with confidence. This will be a piece of cake.

Jack shifts uncomfortably, and I wonder what's wrong, but before I can ask, our escort walks on to stage.

Her heels clink loudly against the stage as she walks past each of our victors. They watch her intensely. If I remember correctly her name is Vivian.

Her hair is bright pink, and is so large I wonder how she doesn't tip over. Her dress is a baby blue, while her heels match her hair. Strange designs cover her dress, and I realize she reminds me of cotton candy. Her lipstick is also bright pink, and I swear her lips are brighter than the sun. That doesn't matter though, all I need to do is volunteer.

"Welcome, welcome!" Vivian states unnaturally excited. I don't blame her though, District 1 is an honor to escort. "I'm so happy to be District one's escort!" The audience cheers, and I decide to tag along for the cameras.

"Before we begin, we must watch the videos reminding us of our kind president, and the ways The Capitol protects us from further pain and sorrow."

The video starts to play, as it does every year. I don't pay attention, as I already know it word for word. I'm ready.

"So touching." Vivian says as she wipes fake tears from her eyes. "Let's not get too sappy now, it's time for the reapings!"

She steps over to a bowl of paper and smiles at a camera. "Ladies first." She takes her time picking a name, basking in the glory as her long baby blue nails pick up a small sheet of paper.

"Caroline Auroris," Vivian loudly booms through the crowd. Whoever Caroline is, she doesn't move, knowing someone will volunteer, and of course they do.

"I volunteer!" A familiar voice commands. I know who this must be, as she was selected to volunteer the same day I was. I don't know her, but she's gorgeous. Zach and Jack have tried and failed for many years to get her attention. I laugh despite myself.

Cecilia marches to the stage with her face showing no emotion. I've heard she's had it rough with her mother and has been forced to train before she was allowed to enroll in the academy. Once she makes it to the stage, she smiles a bright beautiful smile.

"What's your name young lady?" Vivian asks.

"Cecilia Winters."

"Oh I know who you are," Vivian says. "You're as radiant as your mother."

With that, Vivian moves on to the boys bowl, not wasting any time for once.

"Brock Hunter," Vivian once again states to the crowd. No one moves. I smirk.

"I volunteer!" I yell with all the confidence I can muster. Which is actually quite easy. I walk to the stage with my head held high, and puff out my chest. Once I make it to the stage, Vivian asks me my name.

"Aiden Blackford," I tell her, and I flash my winning smile at the crowd. I see Cecilia frown for a moment, realizing I'm also winning the crowd over.

"Everyone please welcome our tributes from District 1, Cecilia Winters and Aiden Blackford!" She has both of our hands and holds our arms up, and she carefully lets go. She tells Cecilia and I to shake hands.

I let my hand out first, and Cecilia takes it. I expected her hands to be rough from training, but they're soft and delicate. Her face is hard to read, But I know she's more complicated than an average trainee. I let the thought go, and focus on my strategy.

I throw smirks and winks at the crowd, and get rounds of applause for each one. Vivian basks in her light for a few moments longer, before escorting us away from the stage.

This is going to be fun.

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed the reapings. Again I'm so sorry for the wait! I want to know how you feel about these two, so please review! It makes me encouraged to keep writing and helps me learn how you feel about the tributes. Like I said before there are two spots left still, so if you'd like to submit the form is on my profile. Thanks for sticking with me and supporting my story! I really appreciate it. See you all next update :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back :). We're on to the District 2 reapings. I know my update schedule is strange, but I can't predict when I'll have time. If I don't update often, I haven't forgotten. I took a short break as I was overwhelmed with things going on. You're always welcome to PM me. I am going to start updating more regularly, so I hope you stick around. Let's get on with the reapings for District 2! :)**

 **Ceres Ostrower, 18, District 2**

Sweat builds on my forehead as I punch the dark blue sack in front of me. It swivels and I move backward to avoid the blow. The cool air bites my skin, and I feel a rush of adrenaline. I swing again, punching harder than before. Swing. Dodge. Swing. Dodge. I'm moving quick, strategically hitting the points of the bag I know would get a person down. A person.

Suddenly I drop my fists by my sides. I imagine a person standing there, terrified. It's a girl. Her face is blurry, but I watch as her hands shake and her legs start to wobble. She's begging me to spare her, her lip quivering. With horror, I realize it's Alana.

I step backward, and almost fall over the mat, but I don't care. She stares at me, helpless. I cover my face with my dust covered hands, and sink to the ground.

"What are you training for bro? The couch?"

I hear a familiar voice, but it sounds so distant. I stand up abruptly, and Alana is no longer there.

"You okay?" I hear the voice again, Blaze's voice. I turn to him and force the corners of my mouth to turn upward.

"Yeah just thought I saw something," I said, "Haven't slept since I was chosen so it's probably that."

"That'll do it," Blaze replies. He grabs my punching glove that fell on the cement and handed it to me. "It's time to leave. We got about an hour until The Reaping."

I take a deep breath and take the glove. "Thanks."

Blaze and I walk towards his house, to avoid my parents. They've been bothering me since the day I was born about the games, and I know today will be a combination of all those years.

We stride through the busy streets of two, where I hear the whispers of my classmates. I look around and start to move a little faster, eager to avoid the stares.

"Let's take the back way, these people make me uncomfortable with their eyes all over me," I quietly say to Blaze.

He chuckles. "Says the one who's going to be broadcast to millions."

I roll my eyes as we cross a road where not a lot of people go. Blaze and I found it when we were younger, while we were exploring areas we weren't supposed to.

His bangs fall into his face as we start to jog, and he runs his fingers through his red hair. His hair is short, but the bangs at the front always seem to fall instead of stay at the side.

We reach Blaze's house and rush into his room. I left my suit here the other day, so it would be easier for me to change. I head into the bathroom and throw on the suit. It's a fancy crimson suit my mom and dad insisted I wear. They never were chosen to volunteer, so they're way too excited about this. All I can hope is that if I win, they'll spare Alana. She isn't the type to be in the games. She helps children tie their shoes, bakes food for older men and women, cares for sick district two citizens; she is not made for killing. I guess I am.

I move my hands through my thick brown hair until it looks presentable, and walk back to where Blaze stands looking at himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles.

"Cocky are we?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

He just laughs. "Yup!"

With a glance at the clock I realize we need to leave. I tell Blaze and we jog to the Town Square. I scan the area for Alana. I find her with her usual smile faded, and her long brown hair in french braids, which is usually just simply down. We make eye contact, and I make my way to her.

"Hey lil sister, how are you feeling?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes at the nickname but doesn't make a sarcastic comment. Instead, she wraps her arms around me.

"Not good big brother. I don't want you to go and die! Who cares what our parents think?" She tells me. I stare at the ground and sigh.

"I have my reasons Alana."

She lets go of the hug and looks at me. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

With that, she makes her way back to the fourteen year old section, as I get my finger pricked. Blood the same color as my suit drips from my finger, and my identity is scanned.

I walk with Blaze to the eighteen year old section.

What am I doing?

 **Delphi Rasha, 13, District 2**

My breathing won't stop getting heavier. I hold my stomach, as the knot grows more and more. I can't do this!

I take a book and chuck it across my room, knocking over a picture frame of my mom, dad and me. I don't care, they're the ones forcing me into this.

Pieces of glass litter my once clean floor, and tears stream down my face. Little droplets of water drip on to my sheets, and I stare at them through blurry eyes. My chest tightens and my breathing becomes shorter.

"What was that noise Delphi?" I hear my mother yell from downstairs. I don't reply, I only stare down. That is, until my mother storms into my room.

"What do you think you're doing throwing things in your room? Clean this up now!" She then walks out again.

I drag myself out of my bed, and grab the dress left on my doorknob. I throw it on, and look into my full length mirror. It's long, and goes past my knees. I see my tan skin reflect nicely against the purple fabric. My curly red hair falls past my chest, and I feel it tickle my arms.

I turn away from the mirror and put some shoes on. I don't want to be on Capitol cameras accidentally barefoot.

I step over the pieces of glass, and don't bother cleaning it. I won't be here tomorrow anyway.

I leave the house without saying goodbye, and find a park I always go to read. The wet grass flies droplets to my ankles, and I cringe at the icy feeling. To avoid getting dirt on my dress, I find a bench under a ceiling. I'm not sure when they made this place, but I always found it strange, yet beautiful.

I carefully take a seat, and watch as rain falls steadily to the ground, just as my tears had before. Maybe me and the world have something in common. We're both crying because of the games.

I kick my feet as they hang from the bench, just as I did when I was little. I take a slow and deep breath to calm myself. I'm not supposed to volunteer, an eighteen year old girl is supposed to. But if I don't volunteer, I don't know what my parents would do to me. What if the boy kills me for taking the girls spot?

I bury my head in my hands. The boy. He was the same one who told the kids who were insulting me to back off. Would he really kill me? I imagine his soft blue eyes, as he helped me up. He doesn't seem like a killer. He said I remind him of his sister, so he wouldn't be able to hurt me right?

I shake my head and stand up. I need to head to the square.

The rain starts to slow, but my curls have already frizzed. Great, this will look wonderful on camera.

I see a bunch of kids grouped together like chickens ready to be slaughtered and I wonder, what has our world come to? The woman at the front forcefully grabs my arm before I even reach it out, and pricks my finger. She lets go, and waves her hand for me to leave. I cringed at the tiny stab of the needle, but I hide it.

I find the group of thirteen year old's, and awkwardly stand by myself. I've never had many friends, in fact, I have none. It's not that I couldn't, but I choose not to become too close with others. I prefer my books and the forest over lies and manipulation.

Our escort steps on to the stage, excited at having a loved district. Her dress is red and black, and stops above her knees. Her lipstick is somehow redder than her dress, and is the same color as her hair, which stands unnaturally tall. Her black see through gloves reach her elbows, and they stretch as she grabs the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome to the 98th Hunger Games!" Cheers roar from the crowd, and she poses and smiles with her fake, pearly white teeth. I unenthusiastically raise my fist and shout a "Woo!"

She plays the video that's always shown every year, with our president making excuses for their terrible ideas and actions. I do my best to avoid yelling at how stupid the video was, and watch our escort.

"I'll never get tired of that speech," She says. "But we most go on! Ladies first!"

She steps towards the fishbowl of names, and I feel my heartbeat accelerate. She shovels her hand in the bowl, and takes out a small slip of paper.

"Olivia Woodhull!" She says, knowing there will be a volunteer. I watch as the eighteen year old girl, Rachel I believe, steps forward. I panic, running forward past all of the girls around me. Their eyes widen, and I step right in front of the stairs.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone goes silent. Rachel's brows furrow, and her eyes are confused, but furious. Her jaw hangs open, and her fists are tight.

Then chaos ensues.

Rachel sprints towards me, and grabs my shoulders. She shoves me to the ground, and a pain shoots up my leg. Gravel sticks into my arms, and I groan.

Some people cheer, others scream in terror.

Rachel pins both of my arms with one of her hands with force, and reaches her other arm up and forms her hand into a fist. She punches me, and I yelp in pain. She does it once again, and my vision becomes blurry. Pain is all I feel. Pain and embarrassment.

Before she can hit me again, peacekeepers grab Rachel and hold her back. I look up at her with darkened vision, and she stares at me with anger in her eyes. She blows a piece of dark brown hair from her face, and sneers.

I crab walk backwards, and scream as a peacekeeper lifts me up by my armpits on to my feet.

They shove me forward, and I dizzily make my way to the stage. I can barely see, as my world changes. Normal. Darkness. Normal. Darkness.

"I'm so sorry dear, we didn't expect someone to attack you, what is your name?" The escort asks me.

I close my eyes and open them again, and mutter an answer. "Delphi Rasha."

"Well young lady, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I'm excited for your volunteer," She says. "On to the boys."

My heartbeat is in my head, as it pounds against my skull.

She shuffles through the names, and picks a piece of paper.

"Darren Phoenix!" She states to the crowd.

The boy who helped me steps forward with a smile.

"I volunteer!" He says with a powerful voice. He casually walks up with a broad smile, and his head held high.

He shakes the escorts hand, and faces the crowd.

"What's your name young man? She asks.

"Ceres Ostrower," He says, then turns to me. He looks concerned for a second, but faces the crowd with a smile again.

"Well this has been interesting," Our escort says as the crowd laughs. I feel more tears, as they laugh about me. That's what they do. Laugh at children as they get hurt. Horrible.

"Shake hands you two," Our escort says. Ceres reaches out, and I weakly grab his hand. As I try to shake, dizziness and pain overwhelms me, as the world becomes dark and completely silent.

 **Well hi everyone! How did you like this chapter? Poor Delphi, she is going through the most. Will her luck increase in the future? How will the Capitol and other tributes react to her reaping? Ceres has the crowd on his side, but will he be able to keep up the facade of not caring about fighting others? Please review, it makes me happy and encourages me to write. Tell me what you think will happen next, and who are your favorite tributes so far! Thanks for reading as always :).**


	7. Full Tribute List

Hey! I uploaded a new chapter today as well, but I'm going to post the full tribute list, as it is finally ready. Thank you so much to everyone who gave me a chance and submitted, it's very appreciated! You'll see them below :).

 _District 1_

 _Male: Aiden Blackford from theflowercrowns_

 _Female: Cecilia Winters from Team Shadow_

 _District 2_

 _Male: Ceres Ostrower from XC-Nerd_

 _Female: Delphi Rasha from Annabeth Pie_

 _District 3_

 _Male: Archie Link from Team Shadow_

 _Female: Hope Sagewood from Dragon Silvertongue_

 _District 4_

 _Male: Zale Turk Asturias from curiousclove_

 _Female: Pearlia Beta Poplawski from curiousclove_

 _District 5_

 _Male: Blaze Hadley from theflowercrowns_

 _Female: Luna Hadley from theflowercrowns_

 _District 6_

 _Male: Henry Morse from SparrowBirdEliza_

 _Female: Ophelia Taylor from Hawkmaid_

 _District 7_

 _Male: Huck Lividus Oakwood from LongingForRomeo_

 _Female: Seqouia Hollick from a personal friend of mine_

 _District 8_

 _Male: Alex Condie from Professor R.J Lupin1_

 _Female: Rowan Condie from Professor R.J Lupin1_

 _Distric_ _t 9_

 _Male: Liam Prince from S.H. Reke_

 _Female: Maeve Xiarc from abcdefghijklmnopqrstvwxyz05_

 _District 10_

 _Male: Baxter Ituma from AlexFalTon_

 _Female: Laine Alius Taylor from LongingForRomeo_

 _District 11_

 _Male: Dale Sendul from Hawkmaid_

 _Female: Valerie Blackwell from Zen13_

 _District 12_

 _Male: Oliver Wells from Hawkmaid_

 _Female: Annalise Konnors from Annabeth Pie_


End file.
